


我的哥哥不可能这么可爱

by whiskybreath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 纽特在屋子外捡到了一只大鸟。他随后发现这只鸟的真实身份另有其人。





	我的哥哥不可能这么可爱

十一月末的一天夜里，纽特做了一个梦。梦中他回到了五岁时的一个午后，当他的午觉被一阵规律的“笃笃”声打断。纽特爬下床，趴在窗台上，看到哥哥忒修斯跨坐在后院大树的树干上，手里拿着把锤子，正在认真地敲打着什么东西。他想出声喊忒修斯的名字，但喉咙里竟然发不出声音。忽地，窗户上漫起了雾气，忒修斯的影子逐渐模糊，变成了一滴融进羊皮纸里的黑色墨点。纽特焦急地拍打着玻璃，一边用袖口反复擦拂，但那雾气只是越来越深，直到视野统统被白色覆满，好像他被霍格沃兹退学回家那年冬天下起的十年一遇的大雪。

纽特睁眼，坐起身来，意识还在梦境的沼泽里“咕咚咕咚”地下沉了几秒。在这期间，那细微的“笃笃”声仍然持续着，从什么地方传来，好像有人在用利物小心地凿着他的墙。他习惯性地转头看墙上挂着的时间沙虫，它们在画框里游弋，组成了现在的时间：9点23分。“啊……”纽特觉得头痛。在往常，他都会被照进房间里的天光晒醒，但今天屋子里黑漆漆的，他蒙头多睡了两个小时，“怎么回事？”

循着那连续的“笃笃”声，纽特发现了罪魁祸首——他卧室里的窗户被一个巨大的东西挡住了。那东西黑乎乎的一团，黏在他很久没擦洗过的窗台上。他眼瞅着那团玩意儿，手在床头柜边摸索着，偷偷攥起魔杖，背在身后，一步一步靠近窗口。定睛一看，那东西好像还有羽毛，似乎是一只鸟。

纽特用魔杖松开窗栓，“笃笃”声顿然停止。窗户打开时，那东西同时也丧失了支点，“啪”地一下滚进来，重重地跌在地上。嚯，那可真是个大家伙！纽特发誓，即使他拥有多年丰厚的实地考察经验，也没见过几只这么大的鸟：光鸟身就有一米半长，全身的羽毛湿淋淋地黏在一起，翅膀耷拉下来，贴在地上。纽特立即就认出来，这是一只成年的雄性月雕。它通身漆黑，只有脖子周围一圈颈羽是白色的，这圈羽翼颇为名贵，经常被上流社会专门用来制作大衣的领子。它的喙的形状像一轮弦月，微微地闪着荧光。

这只月雕那双湖蓝色的眼睛半睁着，看清楚纽特的脸之后，如释重负地合上了。纽特赶紧蹲下来翻检它的羽毛，发现在它腹部和背部上都有几道皮开肉绽的伤口，并且，由于在雨水中浸泡太久，皮肤周围已经开始发白。“好在你敲的是我的门，”纽特抱起这只湿漉漉的鸟，爬下手提箱里的楼梯，嘴里轻柔地念叨，“梅林的胡须啊，再晚一点叫醒我，你可能就死掉了。”

那只鸟的头绵软地靠在他的肩膀上，冰凉光滑的喙部摩擦着他脖子上的皮肤，好似在回应他的自言自语一样，发出含混不清的咕噜声。

 

纽特·斯卡曼德的手提箱——曾经被雅各布形象地称之为“收容所”——经常接纳来自世界各地的神奇动物们。有一些是纽特从麻瓜和歹人手里解救回来，暂时居住在里面疗伤和修养，等待被放归的，曾经那只雷鸟，现在的驺吾，都是如此；有一些是早先被暂借来为研究所用，但不知怎么的爱上了这里，世世代代留下来和他一起生活的，嗅嗅和护树罗锅就是典范。但是对于这只主动敲门求救的月雕，纽特不知如何处理。毕竟这家伙相当厉害，是南美洲体格最大、攻击力最强的猛禽，它一下来，所有养殖场里的动物们都闻到了气味，不同程度地引起了一阵骚动。“放松，放松，”纽特口头安抚着，把月雕放进球遁鸟的农场里，“他只是暂住一会，在我给他建好一个新的窝之前——不不，我给他施了封喙咒，它不会攻击你们的。看。”纽特用手指抚着月雕鸟喙上一圈淡淡的符咒。但焦虑的球遁鸟们全然不听他的解释，它们明显对他鸠占鹊巢的行为颇为恐惧，挨个跑开消失了。“……抱歉。”纽特对此心怀愧疚。

上午例行的一圈喂食、采集和清理工作结束之后，纽特盘腿在月雕前面坐下，开始用笔在本子上写写画画。这是个绝佳的观察机会，很少有人能够如此近距离地观察这种栖居在安第斯山脉上的珍稀动物。它实在是一只过于美丽的鸟儿，像夜一样黑的羽毛，尾羽油光发亮，形状如同大衣的摆部，上面点缀着星光一样的细碎斑点，这是雄性月雕成年后进入性成熟期时才会发生的异变。颈羽则是雄鸟求欢的资本，雌鸟们往往凭借挑选最白的颈羽来作为择偶的标准。这只月雕的颈羽白得反光，纽特打赌它是个情场老手，铁定没少用高山上终年不化的纯净积雪来洗涤自己的羽毛。那双遮天蔽日的巨大翅膀，有记录最长的，完全展开有五米多，可以掩盖月亮的光线。而那月牙形的喙，尖锐得可以划破空气，是它主要的猎捕工具。当它张开翅膀遮住光芒时，那喙发出的淡淡亮光就好似月亮一样迷惑住猎物，使它们浑然不察，直到被一双利爪精准地抓起、撕裂。月雕的叫声还能引起海面的潮涌，挥动的翅膀则会带来一阵相当强力的气流。在夏秋的交配时节，在数只月雕的争斗中，这种搭配常常无意间引发灾难级别的海啸。

这只月雕的一边翅膀几乎被人折断，想必它碰到了相当厉害的敌人。这很奇怪，因为月雕在南美洲鲜有天敌。它的侧腹部有一道深深的伤痕，看上去不像是神奇动物所为。纽特猜测是那些不怕死的偷猎者，由于一物难求，月雕的颈羽如今在黑市被炒到了相当昂贵的价格。

许是纽特沙沙的书写声惊扰了它，月雕醒来了。它扑棱了一下翅膀，但显然痛楚使它打消了这个念头，再度蜷缩起来。它望着纽特，迫切地想张开嘴，但咒语紧紧地锁住了它的喙。纽特用魔杖遥遥地点着它的脑袋，“你可别想着叫，这位先生，我知道你的能耐。”

但它不但没有消停，反而更加剧烈地扑腾起来。纽特只能往后连退几步，以免它扑上来抓断他的喉咙。然而它看起来并不想那么干。它停住不动了，那双湖蓝色的眼睛静静地望着他，纽特甚至从中间读出了一种堪称是绝望的情绪。这就是另一桩怪事了：纽特竟然觉得那眼神有点熟悉。

他知道婆罗洲的一些魔法红猩猩具有不亚于五岁儿童的智能，会感知悲伤、愤怒，理解话语，甚至还会削树枝来做简易的魔杖来控制自己的能力，不过那也仅限于采摘高枝上的果子或者驱赶蚊虫虱子这类的小技法。而月雕的脑子比红猩猩小太多，没有那么多空间留给情感中枢。目前，在神奇动物界，还没有发现能具有人类这般高级共情能力的动物。纽特疑惑地与它对视，直到它的目光暗淡下来，最终阖上眼睑。他几乎可以确认，那双眼睛在试图向他传达什么信息。这在理论上说完全不可能。纽特觉得自己疯了。

 

 当天夜里，纽特在梦中感到一阵脖子发痒。他惊醒过来，看到皮克特用枝条戳着他的脸颊，面上格外焦急。“怎么了？”纽特迷迷糊糊地问他，习惯性地伸出手让他坐在自己的手指上。但皮克特意不在此，他指了指床边的手提箱，再扯了扯纽特睡衣的领子。

纽特爬进手提箱时被吓了一跳。先是水，满地倒灌的海水，从海马牧场那边漫出来，巨浪还在不停拍打着帐幔。所有动物都离了窝，到处乱跑，惊慌失措，整个魔法空间里全是各式各样的喑鸣声和嚎叫声。两匹角驼兽焦虑地用蹄子刨着沙地，把小兽护在中间。红尾的驺吾在岩石中间上蹿下跳，张大嘴，喉咙深处不断地发出恐吓的“嘶嘶”声。往上看，穹顶暗无天日，他造出来的月亮和太阳被层层阴云遮挡，电闪雷鸣间，隐隐酝酿着一场暴风骤雨。皮克特害怕地缩进他睡衣的前兜里，纽特一边抚摸着它，一边用魔杖化出一把透明的伞，及时挡住迎面扑来的一波高浪。“出了什么事？”纽特四下辨别着空气中的魔法脉动，听见海湾深处传来海马的鸣叫——它听起来一切正常。他一把拦住逃路经过的隐形兽，那家伙显出形来，拼命地点头，又拼命地摇头。纽特不明白他在表达什么，直到他用手遥指了一下球遁鸟农场的方向。

纽特朝那边奔过去，远远地就听到了月雕的叫声。更可怕的是，一群月痴兽还围在窝旁叽叽喳喳，跳来跳去。“不不不不，这不是月亮，”纽特慌忙把它们赶开，看到兽群中间那只月雕。鸟喙上的封咒竟然失效了，那只月雕正在睡梦中挣扎，大声呻吟，它每叫一声，仿佛回应一般，海水农场里的浪就上涌一次。

“无声无息！”纽特大叫。月雕的鸣叫声哑然而止。顷刻间，潮涌停止，有那么几秒钟的时间，魔法空间里充满了令人窒息的岑寂。随后，动物们不约而同地看向天空，再看向纽特，然后各自悄无声息地钻进农场里躲藏起来。

纽特立即翻进去，跪在地上，抱住月雕，让它不再动弹。那只月雕醒来，见是纽特，缓慢地眨了眨眼。纽特捋顺它头顶的毛，轻声细语地询问它是否做了噩梦。终于，在他的安抚下，它僵硬的身体慢慢舒展开来。皮克特也从口袋里钻出来，探出半个脑袋望着它。看到他，月雕的眼睛倏然瞪圆了，吓得皮克特连滚带爬地钻了回去。纽特慌忙盖上胸前的口袋，“不行，这是皮克特，你不能吃掉它。”

月雕低下头，好像不满似地咕咕哝哝，乖乖等着纽特重新给它的喙套上封咒。“你是怎么解开的？”纽特嘀咕，接二连三的怪事让他顿生疑窦。它也不知如何回答，只是闭嘴盯着他。纽特感觉它在用眼神凶狠地剜着他身上的肉，吓得他不太敢直视月雕的眼睛，默默地转过身去打扫混乱的畜栏。

复原一切花了一定的时间，直到永远的白日回来了，阳光重新照拂大地，而夜色如水的地方月光如注。纽特打了个哈欠，爬上楼梯。这时他又听到一阵鸡飞狗跳的动静，扭头一看，那只月雕正在滑稽地朝这边奔跑过来。它拢着翅膀，左右摇晃，拼命追赶着他，像一只黑色的大鸡。

这场景看得纽特没忍住，“噗”地一下笑了。

黑色的大鸡跑到他面前，眼神依旧凶狠。“你要干什么？”纽特问。月雕伸长脖子，指了指“天花板”——手提箱上方一块狭小的空间，透出些微温暖的黄色的灯光。“你想到上面去？”

月雕点头。当时纽特完全没意识到这是件多么诡异的事情。于是他躬下身来，让月雕站在他的肩膀上，爬出手提箱，回到卧室。

纽特用清洁咒清理完身上的水和脏污，再鼓起风来吹干自己，转头便看到月雕蹲在他的床上。“你想和我一起睡觉？”纽特坐在床沿，问。没有得到回答。月雕把两只爪子埋在胸前，缩成一团。

“你让我想起了一个人。”纽特钻进被子里，说。他的脸和月雕凑得很近，甚至可以看到它清澈的蓝眼珠里倒映出自己脸上的棕色斑点，“忒修斯，我的哥哥。”

月雕圆圆地瞪着眼睛。

纽特以自言自语的音量说，“我好久没有见过他了。两个月？半年？我不太会计算时间。”巴黎之战后，他们就回到了各自的世界，和他的傲罗长兄再未联系过。莉塔的死在他们之间蒙上了一层黑纱。就算在平时，偶尔的节假日，忒修斯会从魔法部给他寄来一张明信片，上面公事公办地写着“祝您新年快乐”之类的语句——纽特从来不回复，他怀疑是群发的。“我也不知道怎么会想到他，”他把被子拉到胸口盖好，“总之，晚安。”

关上灯后，只有那一轮新月似的鸟喙，在黑暗中流动着温润的荧光。

 

纽特特制的草药恢复效果极好，三四天后月雕就可以在屋子里重新展翅了。从它能再度起飞开始，纽特便再也控制不了它毁掉屋子的节奏。然而手提箱里的动物们相当害怕这只大鸟，所以它只能暂时留在上面。想必它对此也有诸多不满，因为每天当纽特在箱子里干活时，月雕就在上面拆家。先是把衣柜整个翻过来，再把书桌抽屉倒空，在里面挑挑拣拣，然后是书架、药柜、厨房……纽特回来时，总是看到黑色的大鸡站在一片混乱中间扑腾，然后抬起头来，冷峻地望着他。几次三番下来，纽特决定同它进行一场真诚的谈话。

“你在找什么？”纽特问。

月雕叫了一声，不自在地扭了扭脖子。

“什么？”纽特困惑。他虽然钻研神奇动物学道行颇深，但对于动物语言行为学的研究只在求偶舞方面有简单的涉猎。

月雕望着他清澈的蓝眼睛。当这双眼睛深情地凝望着你时，它让你确确实实地感觉到自己的存在。这无不可能说是一种魔力，毕竟很多人的眼中一直是空荡荡的。他温柔地注视着它，就算它刚才把家里倒数第二个完整的储藏柜拆得稀烂，“你可以做任何想做的事情，好吗？就是不要去伤害别人。”

月雕点头，又摇头。

另一天纽特回来，月雕已经把最后一个、也是屋子里最旧的一个储藏柜拆开了。它站在柜子顶上等着，看到纽特，便兴冲冲地衔起一个小木屋形状的东西，飞下来，扔在他脚跟前。那东西在地上滚了几圈，纽特躬身捡起来，拿在手里打量。

“你在找这个？”

月雕扑棱了一下翅膀。

“是忒修斯以前给我做的。”纽特玩了一会这只粗陋的小木屋，这么多年过去，它保存得还是相当好，没有发霉生虫，“是一个树猫的窝。”

月雕叫了一声，声音中有相当的急迫。

“我知道了，”纽特终于开悟，“你也想要一个这样的屋子！”

但月雕没有像他想象中的那样兴奋，正相反，它摇摇头，背过身，展翅飞回了卧室里。那天余下的时间，它都安安静静地在床上待着，一动不动。

 

事情在一周后发生了变化。

由于月雕的噩梦带来的蝴蝶效应，和它不知怎的可以解开封咒的神奇力量，纽特每天都由它和自己睡在一起。万幸它再也没有做过噩梦。另一边，纽特也加快了给它建筑新巢穴的进度，新屋子周围还精心地铺上了一圈消声咒，可以有效地遏制它的魔力。

就在它的小屋完工的前一天，纽特早上醒来时，看到身边躺着一个男人。月雕不见了。

怎么会……纽特放弃思考。他一手抓着魔杖，另一只手伸出来，犹豫着是否要去碰一碰这个男人裸露的肩头。他正背对着纽特，深深地陷在被子里，一头浓密的棕色卷发，纽特总觉得眼熟。在他还在犹豫时，那男人翻过身来，随着熟睡的呼吸，双唇微微张开。

是忒修斯。

忒修斯！

纽特飞速向后挪，一手抓空，滚到地上。皮克特先爬出来，吊在床沿，好奇地盯着床上那个男人，后者被这阵动静吵醒，眯缝眼睛看着这边。纽特“唰”地一下从地上站起来：“忒修斯。”

“嗯？”忒修斯朦胧地应了一声。几秒钟后，他才意识到事情不对，一把掀开被子坐起来。

皮克特害羞了，钻回纽特的衣兜里。纽特闭起眼：“你没穿衣服。”

忒修斯低头看了看自己的身体，面上突然露出欣喜若狂的表情。他跳下床跑过来，把弟弟一把搂在怀里，用力拍了拍他的背。纽特在他的怀抱里艰难地说：“你也没穿裤子……”

“你不知道吗？纽特！”他哥哥松开他，端详着他迷茫的表情，忍不住在他面颊上亲了一口，“我变回来了！”

这下一切都解释得通了，那只月雕不是神奇动物，是他哥哥。他受了伤，跑过来找纽特帮忙。纽特也想庆祝一下这件事情，但忒修斯全身裸体，皮肤温热，他的两只手无处可去，在半空中瑟缩了一下，只能揣回口袋里。

“出了什么事？”纽特轻声问。

 

忒修斯·斯卡曼德穿着弟弟的旧衬衫，坐在小屋里一个倒置的铁桶上，看纽特在那堆垃圾中间忙活着。他低头捏着衬衫袖扣旁边的脱开的一根细线。这件衣服对他来说稍微小了一号，紧巴巴地贴在身上。布料上渗出一股馨香的草本植物的气味，又有股子烟草的辛辣掺杂其中，一切都在昭示着其主人过于广泛的兴趣，以及不拘小节的生活方式。

但那是忒修斯闻过最好闻的气味。他趁纽特没注意，把脸埋在领子里，深深地吸了一口气。

“来，”纽特端着一杯咕噜噜冒着泡的绿色液体走过来，递到他面前，“喝了这个。”起先这些草药是例行用来给月雕的伤处外敷的，但现在纽特特地熬成了药汤，让哥哥喝下去。其实他的坏心思充其量也就这么点，外表还无比真诚，让人无法质疑他是否故意。

忒修斯低头观察这杯难看的液体，怀疑里面是否会有活着的虫子，或者某种动物的粪便。纽特递给他之后便埋头走开了，他看起来不大愿意交谈。忒修斯尝了一口，相当之苦，他的眉头皱成一团。

“太苦了。”他对弟弟抱怨道。

“喝了它，对你的身体有好处。”纽特远远地回答。

不喝。忒修斯随手把杯子放到一边的工作台上，转而继续打量着整个空间。这地方堪称收纳的典范，很奇怪魔法师生活周刊没有来采访过：这世界上竟然有人能在这几寸的空间里塞下这么多东西！堆满了锅碗瓢盆，从半人高的缸到指甲盖那么大的锉刀，各种锄头、铲子之类的农用工具，也亏他能记住每个工具放置的准确地点。明明在小时候，纽特总是随手把东西丢在哪里，然后彻彻底底地忘记了，就像一只囤冬的小松鼠。土墙上则贴满了各种各样的手写纸条（“去买两只蒲蒲绒 注：雌性 23日”“熬制魔沼蛙浓汤的方法：1、阴干数日 2、……”，忒修斯忍不住又看了一眼那杯液体）。暖黄色的灯光使得原物看起来更加陈旧。这间工作室外面，就是庞大的牧场，前几天他的噩梦大闹过一场的那片地方。

这是纽特的世界，他第一次以哥哥的身份坐在这里。在受伤求助之前，他则根本没有来访过。这里的纽特看起来比在别处时自在得多，不似以往那般羞赧、拘谨，甚至有点惶惑。忒修斯顿然生出一股温柔的情绪。在那边忙活的是他全世界唯一的、最好的弟弟，他挽起袖子，露出结实的小臂。他站在椅子上，摇摇晃晃地在壁柜里翻找着，衣物拉扯间露出一截腰部的皮肤。由于常在外面奔波，腰肢也晒成了健康的麦色。他一视同仁地照顾着所有生物，日复一日地悉心喂食、打扫、治疗，而他闯了进来，现在纽特也不得不照顾他了。忒修斯甚至没有注意到自己笑了。

纽特完全则没有这边厢的惬意。从早上开始他便心慌意乱，不断出错，就在刚才，他差点把护树罗锅扔进热锅里。好在皮克特黏在他的手指上大声抗议，他才回过神来，连忙小声道歉。忒修斯，天哪。纽特无法控制地想着自己前几天在卧室里各种各样的私密行为，比如洗澡时高声唱歌（跑调得相当严重，他的歌声可是曾经惊跑过卜鸟的级别——纽特想掰掉自己的脑袋），毫不避讳地在月雕面前脱光衣服换上睡衣，当时那只月雕还眼神复杂地看着自己，梅林啊！他终于懂得那眼神的意味了。

纽特转过身，闷头走到忒修斯面前，尽量不看他的眼睛：“你还没喝药。”

忒修斯目不转睛地盯着他，然后拿起杯子，仿佛那苦味不再存在似地，仰起脖子一饮而尽。喝完以后他还意犹未尽地用拇指抹了把嘴角，挑衅似地看着他别扭的弟弟，后者使劲别着脸，栗子色的卷发在额前缱绻。

“张嘴。”纽特说。忒修斯张开嘴，纽特摸出一小瓶喷雾，往他舌尖上喷了一点。“这是什么？”荧光色的液体，尝起来酸酸的。“你不知道的东西。”纽特说。

“我想知道。”忒修斯搬住他的手腕。纽特的手缩回来也不是，往前伸也不是，僵在原地，慌忙间撞上他哥哥坚定的目光。

“普通的荧光剂，几个小时后就会随着尿液排出……”纽特嘀咕道，“你把上衣脱了。”

忒修斯毫不犹豫地就开始解扣子。纽特这回不得不好好看着忒修斯的身体了。他只能承认，他自成年以后就没有再和哥哥进行过这么坦诚的相对。深究起来，或许还要更早。梅林啊，次第继承了魁地奇队长、军人、傲罗的数个身份，统统集合在这样一具精干的身躯上。如果纽特改日转行研究魔法师体质人类学，忒修斯一定会率先被他拿来做“三十多岁/青年男性身体标本”。但他的注意力还是集中在侧腹肌上的几道伤口里。荧光剂顺着他的喉咙一路向下游弋，在胸前停顿了一会，然后转至伤处附近，不再动了。纽特凑近一看，那伤口显现出一圈咒文。

那是一道黑魔法变形拷打咒的变式。纽特从未见过如此复杂的变形咒语。变形拷打咒，中咒的人会被变成各种各样的形态，被折磨、拷打，甚至死亡。忒修斯中的这道变形咒虽然不至于让他石化，但显而易见，施咒人对他进行了全方位的压制。纽特倒抽了一口凉气，“你跟谁打了架？在哪里？什么时候？”

忒修斯低头看着那圈咒语。“没什么。”

更可怕的是，那道咒语还是活着的。它寄住在忒修斯体内，以纽特现在的能力，还没有办法把它分离出来。它不断地和忒修斯的身体对抗着，使他逐渐趋于不稳定的状态……“你之前有没有变回来过？在我这里的时候？”

忒修斯扫了眼纽特抓在他肩膀上的手，然后伸出自己的手，覆盖上去。那手一如既往拥有让人安心的力量，常握魔杖的地方磨出了薄薄的茧子。“我不记得了，”忒修斯诚恳地说，“但是在做噩梦的时候，我好像有变回人形的记忆。”

“所以我的封喙咒才会失效！”纽特用拳头击了下自己的掌心。他在小屋里来回走来走去，嘴里念念有词，脑中的齿轮飞速地旋转。“我们得在这个咒语完全吞噬你之前找到解决办法。你必须告诉我是谁攻击了你，只有这样我才能找到这个法师，解开他的……”

“我不想让你知道。”

纽特停下来，面露疑惑。

忒修斯穿好衣服，站起身来，摸了摸他蓬乱的头发。“你只需要把我的伤治好。其他的事情我会去处理的。”

纽特顿了顿。“还有人知道你还活着吗？”

忒修斯摇头，“我们全部被打散了。我还没有回魔法部复职，可能需要再等些时候……”

他话还没说完，纽特就一把抱住了他。这回是忒修斯愣住了。他们贴得如此之近，薄薄的衣衫盖不住彼此心跳的共振。忒修斯的节奏是沉缓的，一下下稳固地击凿着胸腔，纽特则是赤诚的，狂乱的，恐惧的，他紧紧地搂着长兄，唯恐下一秒忒修斯就会消失不见。“没关系，”忒修斯却听见纽特在他耳边轻声安慰他，他呼出的热气就像蒲蒲绒暖和的毛毛，“我会治好你的。”

忒修斯觉得自己已经痊愈了。

 

很多人认为斯卡曼德两兄弟看起来并不相似，即便他们共享着同一个基因带来的棕色卷发、高鼻梁、宽耳朵。很明显，他们之间个性的差别实在是过于鲜明：忒修斯是威严的，沉稳的，外向的，想必将来会成为一位铁腕的领导者；而纽特看起来则有些不善交道，一味地沉浸在相对单纯的动物世界里。但稍微熟识他们俩的人，立即就会发现他们之间最大的共同之处：固执。

就比如，当忒修斯的伤情开始稳定时，他便固执地要求帮纽特做事，照料他的神奇动物：“我感觉好多了。”纽特也以同样的固执持续地拒绝着他：“不行。”

但他们都不善言辞，三言两语罢，就开始了长达几小时的冷战。这段时间里，忒修斯只能找个地方坐着，听听海潮声，看远处的纽特从东忙到西，从永不熄灭的阳光下，忙到永不降落的月轮底。大得吓人的屎壳郎们推着粪球，匆匆从他身边经过。

不过斯卡曼德家的人从不能带着怒气入睡。在晚上上床前，总是忒修斯先开口道歉。“在得到你的允许之前，我是不会随便乱动的。”他对着弟弟埋进枕头里的背影发誓。

“你可是断了一边胳膊，”纽特没有回头，但听他的语气像是多少接受了这番投降，“怎么可能去干重活呢。”

忒修斯于是心安理得地爬上床，窝在弟弟身边，听着他微带鼻音的呼吸声。对于忒修斯变回人形之后还要每晚跟他赖在一起睡觉这件事，纽特虽然觉得怪异，但也没觉得有多少不适。他曾经明里暗里提起过一次，但忒修斯相当自信地回答：“小时候你天天跑过来要和我一起睡，像个弗洛伯毛虫一样。长大了就不行了吗？”

暂且不论哥哥傲慢地把自己比作一只黏巴虫的事情，纽特心里想：“长大了”，何止是“长大了”。不过，如果光是躺在一起，倒也还好。忒修斯习惯在睡前看一会书，当纽特快睡着时，他才欺身上来，几乎贴在纽特身上，够着纽特这边的台灯开关，把灯拉灭。这一下又会把纽特彻底弄醒，他便能清晰地感受到哥哥的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，引起了一阵全身上下的战栗，从左耳垂波及到尾椎骨。不仅是忒修斯的手横在他上方，黑暗里，纽特还能感到一阵炽热的目光，炯炯地炙烤着他的额头。醒醒啊，忒修斯，纽特紧紧地闭着眼，你可是个巫师啊！为什么要用手关灯！

最后，击溃纽特全部防线的，就是忒修斯在关灯后还要顺便蜻蜓点水般地啄吻一下他的脸。他绝对是存心报复。纽特像个被吓得不能动弹的鼠兔兽一样，僵硬地侧躺着，不敢出声。而他哥哥心安理得地滚到另一边睡着了，临了还要扯几下他这边的被子。

纽特当时便产生了送客的念头。

某天清晨，纽特例行检查忒修斯的伤口。磨蹭了十分钟之后，他带着些许不情愿，说：“你今天也许可以跟我一起下农场待一会。”

忒修斯嘴上没说什么，但纽特看得出他心里还是相当高兴的。以他哥哥的个性，光被摁在板凳上而不能帮忙来缓解负罪感，可以说是要了他的命。于是他被准许给月痴兽和嗅嗅幼崽们喂食，以及抚摸角驼兽的鬃毛（比较温顺的那一只）。不过，对于那些海马和驺吾这类凶猛的巨兽，忒修斯只能在安全线外看着——他也不大想接近，说到底，神奇动物对于一名严肃的傲罗来说，还是过于失控了。

“如果阿不思·邓布利多再次召唤你，你会回去帮忙吗？”

纽特正在捡拾鸟蛇巢穴里的碎蛋壳，听到忒修斯的问题，动作顿了顿。“为什么这么问？”

忒修斯已经为自己这个脱口而出的提问感到懊悔。为什么？因为他现在看着纽特，窄窄的、放松的肩膀，皱巴巴的棉布衬衫，干草堆一般、想让人不自禁地往上面靠的蓬乱发丝，感受到了一种纯粹而充分的幸福，而不得不想起笼罩在头顶的阴影？他绝不会如实作答。所以他只是说：“别去。”

“忒修斯，你知道这是不可能的。”

“邓布利多太擅长操纵人心。”忒修斯说，“他在鼓动你去打一场你不该打的战争。”

“他所做的并没有错，”纽特嗫嚅着说，“他只是——我猜，他在爱着别人。这份爱让他太痛苦了。”

“我也在爱人。”

纽特没有回头看忒修斯，但他能听出长兄试图掩盖在一句平静、简短的语句之下的悲情。他知道那意味着什么。

“我也爱莉塔。”他用过去时态说。

“我没有在说莉塔。”忒修斯生硬地打断他。

纽特没再说话。过了一会，他听到鞋子在泥地上的摩擦声。忒修斯走开了。

到了吃晚饭时，他们都尽力想让这场对话看起来从未发生过。纽特舀起一勺满满的肉汁淋在忒修斯装着意面的盘子里。忒修斯心意寥寥地用叉子卷着面条。他看起来心事重重，但还是勉强冲他笑了笑。纽特坐回餐桌对面的椅子上，小口吞咽着煮烂的马铃薯。

“你最近……”纽特开口，说了半句，成功撩起了哥哥的注意力，让他抬起头来瞟了这头一眼，“你最近回过家吗？”

“你呢？”忒修斯反问。

纽特及时地意识到这句话完全是在给自己掘墓。他低下头，不再言语了。过了会，又听见忒修斯放缓了语气，说：“你应该抽空回家看看。”他顿了顿，“爸和妈都很想你。”

纽特点头。

“后院的大树去年冬天被雪压倒了。春天爸找人把它锯断了。”

“你还记得那个……”

“树猫的窝。对，我记得。”

纽特感到这番对话必须马上终止。他怎么会不记得？他前几天才把角落里那只落灰的树屋找出来。梅林的小指头啊，那时候他怎么没有意识到忒修斯在向他说明自己的身份？

“想不到那是你整个屋子里唯一和我有关的东西。”忒修斯冰冷地说，“没有一张照片，贺卡，一封信都没有。”

纽特猛地抬起头来，张嘴想辩称一句，但又无话可说，垂下头。忒修斯看着他的身体越来越往下蜷，几乎要滑到桌底去了。这令他无名火再上三分。每次他教育纽特，他都像这样，可怜兮兮地往后闪躲。但忒修斯心里知道，弟弟永远不会因此做出任何改变。那是纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯对他知根知底，从八岁时就开始了——那个下午，他把手贴在母亲薄薄的肚皮上，能感到子宫里那颗小小的心脏有力地搏动着，即将喷薄而出，宛如一团炽烈的朝阳。“这是你的弟弟，”母亲说，“他将是你整个世界上最重要的责任。”他永远铭记于心。十一岁时他接到了猫头鹰，离开家，去霍格沃兹上学，出门前，纽特死死地抱着他的腿大哭不止。第一年，纽特的哭声还在母亲的来信里响彻整个学院餐厅；第二年，母亲来信的末尾，总有纽特画上的几个歪歪扭扭、充满稚气的字母；第三年，他开始写一句完整的话，汇报天气，或者幼儿之家的事情；第四年暑假，忒修斯回到家，他最亲爱的弟弟却躲在门后，陌生地望着他。从那时候忒修斯就意识到，他将在未来的岁月里不断、不断地失去他。

那么，直到今天，到底还有多少东西残留在他们中间？忒修斯不想再思考这个问题。他站起身来，抓起桌上的方巾象征性地抹了下嘴——尽管他什么也没吃——回到卧室里去了。纽特被门重重摔上的声音吓得身子抖了一抖，但还是深深地埋着头。

几小时后，当纽特小心翼翼地推开门，溜进卧室时，忒修斯已经不见了。一只白颈的月雕，沉默地站在窗台边上，望着黑空之上高悬的一轮满月。

 

月雕执意要住进他的新笼子里。纽特挽留了数次未果。现实峥嵘地显出獠牙，撕破了几周来两人之间恬淡的幻梦。每天纽特下去给他换药，喂食。他的伤口逐渐痊愈了，但始终没有再变回忒修斯。他总是处在一种半梦半醒间的状态，情况相当不好。就算纽特后来把他搬回卧室的床上，熬了一个通宵，分秒不离地监视着他的情况，他还是不断地做噩梦，有几次差点把纽特家的屋檐给掀了。也许是咒术日渐开始侵蚀忒修斯的身体。纽特把那串复杂的变形咒抄在随身的本子上，时不时掏出来琢磨，进展却相当缓慢。

有一天，纽特敲了敲月雕小屋的木顶。那鸟儿眼睛睁开一条缝，看见他穿上了大衣外套，一副将出远门的模样。旁边闪出来另一张人脸，一个苍白皮肤的红发女孩，浅色瞳孔，脸上带着几点雀斑，怯懦又好奇地打量着他。“这是邦蒂，”纽特介绍道，“这是忒……这是月雕。我要出一趟门，这段时间里邦蒂会代我来照顾你。”

月雕微微张嘴，但又合上了。就这么一小个动作，纽特知道忒修斯的意思是要询问他去哪里，危不危险，什么时候回来，是不是要出境，他的限制出境令还没有通过审批，如果被捉到了怎么办。

“很快就回来，大概一星期左右。”纽特犹豫了一下，还是伸出手，探进去，摸了摸月雕头上的羽毛。随后，他抽回手，塞在大衣兜里，走了。月雕依稀听见他对邦蒂交代着其他事项，“消声咒每隔三天要加强一次。如果他特别难受，就用抽屉第三层的比利威格虫针扎他一下，但是不要扎太多次，容易上瘾。还有其他事情我都写在纸上了……”

她细心地听着每一条注意事项，细声细气地回应，让纽特放心。她是个好女孩，忒修斯模糊地想着，再度昏睡过去。

 

往下这一周里，纽特的旅途中发生了无数件神奇的事，其程度之精彩、过程之凶险、沿途景致之独特，在几年后就会被完完整整地记叙在纽特·斯卡曼德的系列著作《神奇动物在哪里》的第二部中。由于彼时书尚未成，纽特也不想过早地公布书名，所以我们也会就此保密。不过，可以透露的一点是：这趟旅途的目的地在东亚的日本。再者，当时，他全身心地投入在寻找梦貘的目的上，无暇注意时代齿轮的缓慢移转。同时，在书中，纽特也不会提到他这趟旅程一共打破了多少条法律：比如他是如何在英吉利海峡岸边，钻进空铁桶里非法出境的；他也不会详述他是如何骑在驺吾背上，在魔法空间里日行千里，花了几个小时就看到了富士山白雪皑皑之巅的震撼体验的，那想必会引起巨大的轰动，引来不必要的麻烦；他更不会在书中提到他在东京和冲绳岛上的联络人的名字，因为按照日本神道部的律令，帮助外来者偷渡神奇动物会被处以极刑。至于他曾在山野中迷失，差点被天狗兽带回巢穴吃掉；如何被一个桥姬看上，喝了一碗当地特有的译言虫汤，短暂地学会了日语，然后同她畅谈了三小时她杀死的十八位丈夫；看到了鼬群的篝火聚会；向一位庙中的老和尚问路，然后才发现他是一只獾化成的——这些经历，迟早我们都会知道。

最重要的是，他终于捕捉到一只野生的梦貘，成功地把它带回了伦敦。第八天早晨，邦蒂打开门时，纽特已经回到手提箱里了。

“喔，”邦蒂结结巴巴地说，“我看你……带回来了一只……猪？”

纽特看了眼手上拎着的那只吱吱乱叫的黑色梦貘，“它不是猪，你看它的鼻子。”

“……象？”

“日本人叫它‘梦貘’，”纽特身上还穿着那件棕色的 _麂皮_ 马甲，显然刚到家不久，“我觉得它能帮助忒……月雕，至少让我知道他的梦里到底有什么。”

“消声咒已经有点镇不住它了，”邦蒂说，“它也不怎么吃东西。它到底受了什么伤？”

“我的书你放到哪里去了？”纽特问，“我走之前摊开在桌上那本。”

邦蒂想了想：“《梦的巫法》？我把它放在最上面那层橱柜里了。”

月雕很远就听到了纽特的声音。他的意识日渐混沌，但是感官还保持着百分之百的敏锐。终于，纽特的脸再度出现在笼子外面，他看上去还是那样健康，可靠，温柔。“听说你没怎么吃饭，”一只手摸了摸月雕的脑袋，“我给你带了一个新朋友。”

不要用你对待你的动物们的那种语气对我，忒修斯想说。他看到纽特向他展示手里一只黑色的猪。“它不是猪，你看它的鼻子。”纽特又说。月雕冷眼看着它被放进来，在他的小屋附近走动几圈，长长的鼻子在地上摸索着。由于长期在夜里生活，它的眼睛已经退化了，只靠嗅觉来断定方向。纽特在外面坐下，耐心地等着。

那只梦貘在月雕周围打圈，时不时哼哼两声，身上不断地向外散发出一种宛如萤火虫光点一样亮晶晶的物质。等了一会，月雕的眼睛缓缓闭上了，他开始做梦。那些梦被梦貘悉数抽出来，化成一团黑雾，飘在半空中。纽特屏住呼吸，仔细地辨别着黑雾中的内容。

这时身后传来铁桶落地的咣当声。纽特回头一看，是邦蒂。他忘记打发她回去了。她震惊地望着那团黑雾，嘴唇抖得都不利索，“……是格林德沃……”

是格林德沃。在他哥哥的噩梦里。纽特看到忒修斯是如何找到了拉雪兹神父公墓集会上的一个与会者，一路跟踪着他，来到格林德沃隐藏在雪山上的大本营。他甚至见到了白发的黑魔王本人，试图埋伏在他的必经之路上偷袭他，但被格林德沃轻松化解。“又是一个被爱情冲昏了头脑的愣头青，对不对？”盖勒特·格林德沃说，“我向来不喜欢你们这些有板有眼的傲罗，独裁者的走狗。”他的讲话引起了周围一圈人的赞赏和叫好，忒修斯被他定在崖壁上，即将斩首示众。“不，让你死去，你将不会受苦，”格林德沃说，“倒不如来玩点有意思的吧：我会让你永远被你的恐惧所折磨，这是你拒绝向我投诚的代价。”变形拷打咒，是他。他要让傲罗变成一块活着的石头。

最年轻的英雄，忒修斯啊！他从山崖上滚下去，飞速地下坠，半边身体已经开始石化，他摊开四肢，无望地挣扎着，看到山顶上一只正在盘旋的鹰。在最后关头，忒修斯紧闭着眼，凝神屏息，集中意念，嘴里不停地念着咒语。

几分钟后，山谷里不再有动静了，所有人都失落地散去，只有格林德沃还站在原地。他只看到一只巨大的月雕，遥遥地从低谷里腾空而起，挥动翅膀，乘着气流，消失在高空中。“你看，爱永远不会让你强大，恨意才会。”格林德沃的声音还在他脑中，“你是个还算不错的巫师。我期待和你再次交手，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”冰冷，疼痛，孤独，雪山的狂风雕琢着他脸上的血肉。莉塔在他的梦的尽头，她抬眼望着他，但那眼神是失了温的。他看到纽特也在蓝色的火焰中死去，所有他赖以生存的一切都挫骨扬灰了。

到此，那团黑雾悉数被梦貘吸入鼻中。它左右摆摆头，打了个嗝，露出餍足的神态。纽特冲过去抱起月雕，“给我鼠尾草上的露水，还有荧光剂，都在书架下面最右边的抽屉里，快。”他转头对邦蒂说。女孩拔腿就往外跑。“对不起，对不起，”纽特紧紧地搂着那对冰凉的翅膀，反复吻着他头顶的羽毛，就像小时候他夜哭时，忒修斯从床上爬起来，摇着他的摇篮一样，轻柔地晃着身子，“我不知道你在受苦。”

 

**“……但是，相对于一些强大的巫师而言，在遭受攻击时，他们的精神状态可以改变黑魔法的性质，从而引发一些变式，作为消极的防御；这时候，他们要对抗的往往不是黑魔法咒语本身，而是内心的恐惧。但恐惧往往是比魔法更难化解的东西。”**

——《梦的巫法（第三版）》，昆丁·特林布著，1919年，格林威治出版社，伦敦，pp562-564.

 

忒修斯醒来时，还未睁开眼，鼻子先闻到了一股炖肉的香味。他仔细辨别着，甘蓝，辣椒，香料，点睛之笔是往里面加上三分之一杯的火焰酒，是斯卡曼德家祖传的酱汁配方，咬一口吞下去，如同一颗小太阳在胃里燃烧一般温暖——他饿了。在月雕的身体里时吃了太多腐肉，他也在这时突然发现自己已经恢复了人的味觉。他的身体好似被从里翻到外彻底清洗了一遍一样，空虚，瘫软，舒服地模糊着，还漾着一股清新的皂角味，不过他随后便意识到那是弟弟的床单的气味。

“你感觉怎么样？”纽特问。

忒修斯闭着眼睛：“好像被洗干净了。”

他听到弟弟“嗤嗤”的笑声，从他的鼻腔里发出来的，好像春天时，蓬蓬的猫尾草在风里打的小喷嚏。

“我突然想起了那只树猫。”纽特说。

忒修斯睁开眼睛，没有回话，只是望着他弟弟那双亮亮的眼睛。

“那天，你来找我的那天，我做了一个梦，梦到小时候你在后院的大树上建那个木屋。”纽特说，“在那之前的几天，我曾经在家附近发现了一只树猫，记得吗？我在幼儿之家告诉其他人，但是没有人相信。从来没有人见过活着的树猫，不过他们也不在乎。但他们叫我‘骗子’，我哭着跑回家来，特别伤心。

“‘树猫？’，我还记得你听说这事之后的语气，你说，‘这种动物早就灭绝了。’”

忒修斯低低地笑了一声。

“树猫们住在树上，它们不喜欢自己建巢，只喜欢去侵占别的鸟的窝。所以我说，吸引它们的方法很简单，就是在树上给它们建一个房子。”

“所以我去给你建了个房子。”忒修斯说。

“所以你去给我建了个房子。”纽特重复他的话。他们相视而对，笑了一阵。

“最后呢，”忒修斯说，“你捉到那只树猫了吗？”

纽特歪着脖子，好像在倾听某种远方的声响一样，思索了一会。“晚饭做好了。”他转移话题，“你该起床了。”

他站起来，方要走，感到手腕被人拉住。纽特低头看着他的哥哥的手，宽大，干净，薄薄的老茧，骨节分明。忒修斯深深的眸子，那汪湖蓝色的泉水涌向他，好像往里丢进一枚银币，就会冒出来一只精灵，询问他掉下的什么斧子。“过来。”他哥哥说。纽特仿佛中了一道招来咒，顺着他的话落下身来，嘴唇印在忒修斯凉凉的嘴唇上。那是一个像漫长的秋日傍晚一样的吻，绵延的，凉爽的，颤抖的，清澈的，如同一滴在羊皮纸上慢慢泅开的墨水。

 

“你……”纽特难为情似地搓了搓手，“你什么时候会再来？”

忒修斯站在门口的衣架旁边，依次扣上马甲上最后一颗扣子，穿上外套，再套上大衣，然后拎起公文包。今天他要回魔法部复职，从昨晚开始，纽特就没睡好。虽然忒修斯身体里的变形咒得到了暂时的压制，但它并没有消失。只要他的精神状态再度发生变化，那道咒还是极有可能卷土重来。鉴于他哥哥的工作性质，他很担心他费了老鼻子劲才修好的这一切又回到起点。

“今天晚上。”

“嗯？”

“每天晚上，”忒修斯稍微修正了一下自己的说辞，“毕竟有人需要保护。”

“忒修斯，我不需要你的保护，”弟弟下定决心似地说，“我必须说明这一点：我可不会像某些蠢家伙一样去单挑格林德沃，我也不会把自己搞成一只……”

“过来。”他哥哥张开手臂，说。纽特站在原地，没有动弹。“过来。”这次语气放缓了，但还是带着不容置疑的威严。纽特别开脸，凝望着墙角，一动不动。他哥哥叹了口气，放下包，走过来把他拥在怀中。

“我需要你来保护我。”忒修斯在他耳边说。

纽特脸红了。他多等了一会，让这阵潮红消退下去。

“我后来捉到了那只树猫。”他将下巴搭在他哥哥的肩膀上，摩擦着他毛呢大衣上参差不齐的绒毛，以几乎微不可闻的音量道。

“我相信。”忒修斯笑着说。

Fin.


End file.
